User talk:Icejunito/Archive 1
Talk pages Hi Icejunito, when editing talk pages remember to created a section headline by typing one in the box on the right (the one usually used ofr edit summaries) and always sign your posts on talk pages by posting four tildes (~x4). Feel free to leave another message [[User talk:Temujin96|'here']] if you have any further queries. 10:21, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Keep it up! Well done, Icejunito, and thanks for all your contributions. 14:00, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi I think you should RfA. -- — Nezzy (talk) 20:21, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :Request for Adminship. I really think you could use the tools. -- — Nezzy (talk) 20:55, May 10, 2013 (UTC) ::At the moment this wiki doesn't have a functioning RfA system. You can ask Joey for the tools as he is the founder (which means he can make people admins) -- — Nezzy (talk) 23:13, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Quest completion images Please name all further quest completion files along the lines of this: Quest Name reward scroll.png or Quest Name complete.png Cheers 07:16, May 11, 2013 (UTC) User page vandalism Temujin96 blocked the IP for 2 years. -- — Nezzy (talk) 08:33, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Adminship I've given you admin rights. Thanks a lot for helping us out here.Joeytje50 talk 09:07, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Protection Hi again :) I've protected your userpage from edits by new users and IPs (unregistered users) so as to prevent further vandalism. Thanks for reaching me on the main RuneScape Wiki, I check that talk page much more often. Sorry it took me so long to get back to you. 12:01, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi Icejunito Block this guy please. Ansela doesn't seem to be online. — Nezzy (talk) 17:52, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks a lot! :D — Nezzy (talk) 18:00, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Talk pages Hi again :) Please don't remove messages from talk pages, except in cases of vandalism (per RuneScape:Don't delete discussions). Instead, you may choose to archive them. 02:05, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Re:Thank you Thanks Icejuntio, that means a lot to me :) I'm looking forward to working alongside you too ^_^ 06:40, May 12, 2013 (UTC) btw Please join sometime (only if other users are on). (＾▽＾) 10:58, May 12, 2013 (UTC) spam2 |— Icejunito (talk)}} THERE, IT WORKED! 15:34, May 12, 2013 (UTC) : test |— [[User:Icejunito|Icejunito (talk)}}]] (talk) 15:51, May 12, 2013 (UTC) ::: test 2 after wiki text enabled — Icejunito (talk) 15:55, May 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::: test 3..and we have a winner <3 16:00, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Redirects [[Blue dragons|'Don't delete them']]. Those deletions were unnecessary. Those pages are redirects so they're supposed to be small like that. I'm going to restore those pages now. 06:43, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :Did you delete all of those?! 06:46, May 14, 2013 (UTC) ::There were many redirects because not everyone can type well :P 15:28, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh yeah, can you restore some of them? I can't finish it off because I'm busy 15:32, May 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::Created the important ones, the fire giant articles should stay deleted. I mean, who can type that badly? 16:28, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Sooo Sorry :( I thought pages that were created by trollers or miss named were redirected because they could not delete them themselves. A fine example is the infinite amount of the Fire giant variations. 07:06, May 14, 2013 (UTC) : For next time, how can I differentiate between those that can and cannot be deleted? Just want to be sure so that this does not happen again XD 17:25, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::Redirects should generally stay (they are very important on wikis :P), and stub articles should generally stay, unless they were created with spam like "lol this place sucks" or something. You should definitely delete spam pages too. 17:47, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::: What makes them so important if they are not the "real" page ? o.0 (<-- learns something new everyday) 18:24, May 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Because they're redirects - they redirect to the real page :P 18:31, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Images Hi Icejunito, please read RuneScape:Images and media policy. In future, don't add images in violation of that policy to articles, and delete them as soon as you see them. Cheers 06:45, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :The page you redirected me to is quite long. I read through it but I'm not sure which section(s) I may have violated :( OH AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! :D 07:15, May 14, 2013 (UTC) ::You didn't violate any of it, but you added to a page an image uploaded by another user that did violate the policy. 07:17, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :::lol, ty :D 07:18, May 14, 2013 (UTC)